


My thoughts!

by Writerperson100



Series: Knowing me Knowing you. [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson100/pseuds/Writerperson100
Summary: The timeline and some other thoughts.
Series: Knowing me Knowing you. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158599
Kudos: 4





	My thoughts!

Timeline

Birth Years  
* Broke and Kelso (Because he repeated a year) - 1958  
* Hyde, Donna and Eric - 1959  
* Fez and Jackie - 1960

1978 - Jackie Leaves PP - since she left before the drama, no heart attack so Donna and Eric can go to college as planned and decide to get married once they graduate, Hyde quits the Hotel after the incident and Donna recommends him to WFPP and he works behind the scene as a set list curator - Kelso and Brooke arc follows pretty much canon on the show (besides burning down police academy). Fez joins the salon and loves it, so he decides to go to beauty school.

1979 - Betsy Kelso is born and Kelso middle names her Jackie. He tells Hyde that Hyde is the secret godfather while Eric and Donna are the god parents. When Brooke is moving to Chicago, Kelso promises that he will move when he finished the police academy. Jackie graduates high school and gets a job at a university news network like Mary Tyler Moore while studying at UChicago for journalism - There she meets a senior named Angie.

1980 - Hyde gets sent a better job offer in Indianapolis and he takes it. When he gets there he has to change his drivers license for the correct state and that’s when they call for his birth certificate and he finds out about WB. He doesn’t do anything about it for a while. Kelso graduates and is about to move to Chicago when he gets a better job offer in Milwaukee. Brooke agrees to move and they both move to Milwaukee. Eric decides that he wants to teach, Donna is on track to graduate in 2 and a half years and she decided to get her masters in print media from Marquette and after 2 years of living together Donna and Eric are confident that they will be okay. Fez falls in love with Marci, a girl he met in school, its a whirlwind romance, but its his lesson teaching relationship, not forever relationship.

1981 - Hearing Jackie’s voice in his head, Hyde decides to met WB. They have a rocky path to forming a relationship, but it is solidified once Hyde takes active interest in Grooves, wanting to add a record label element to it. Donna graduates and Marquette and Eric starts his last year. Jackie, like donna is on track to graduate in 2 and a half years and is offered a full time on air junior field reporter job the day she graduates. Marci breaks up with Fez because she realises that she is in love with her best friend and he is heart broken so Hyde, Kelso and Eric take him to a beer warehouse where they all get drunk.

1982 - Jackie starts working as a junior reporter and realises that its not that glamorous but she loves it, she is paired with a guy named John, who is her script supervisor. They fall in love as they work together, its her first genuine relationship since Steven and she is very happy. Eric graduates and moves to Milwaukee to work and be closer to donna, After his break up Fez also moves to Milwaukee and the whole gang is there (minus Jackie). WB decided to open a new store in Chicago and wants the label head office to be there too. He sends Steven and Angie tells Jackie about the illegitimate heir to grooves and after talking to WB, Jackie and John decided to do the story, which is where she meets Steven again. He realises that she is dating John and they become friends just as he promises not to tell anyone that he met her.

1983 - Donna graduates and gets a job at a Milwaukee paper, in April, John gets a job offer and Jackie tells him to go, they break up and she seeks comfort in Hyde. They make the Saturday pact, where they meet every Saturday at a bar of their choosing and help each other pick people up. 2 months in, Hyde stops picking up girls and a week later Jackie stops. 2 more months later (2nd Saturday of September) They accidentally take each other home. Hyde tells her he thinks he loves her, she says she doesn’t know, he accepts that. On thanksgiving she says it back and on Christmas Eve he proposes, she says no, they move into Jackie’s apartment together. Eric and Donna decide to set a date - 4th May 1984, Hyde gets an invite in the mail mail before he moves, he is asked to be best man, he says yes. Jackie’s invite gets returned to sender.

1984 - Jackie and Hyde fight about the gang, Jackie wins, she doesn’t want to see them, he agrees. Red Forman walks into Hyde’s office without knocking and Jackie is there. The Forman’s come to dinner, Kitty invites them to the wedding, Jackie cries as she tells Kitty what she felt at the hands of her ‘friends’. The Formans also keep her secret, they visit once every 2 months. Hyde goes to the wedding and tells his friends that he moved. They are so busy they forget to ask for his new number

1985 - Steven proposes on valentines day, Jackie says not yet. Jackie proposes and on 23rd October Jackie and Hyde marry (Munster, Lake County Indiana). Donna is pregnant and misses Jackie, Mrs Forman almost tells, remembers Jackie’s crying face, doesn’t.

1986 - Luke is born, Last time Hyde visits the PP gang. Eric decides to write a comic strip, it is a mild success and he begins to also freelance work at Donna’s newspaper.

1987 - Jackie does a piece on the death of libraries and meets Brooke and Micheal, he apologises to her for the trouble he caused in her relationship with Hyde and invites her to his meet his family. She declines and says thank you. She tells Micheal not to tell anyone that they met. He promises and because of the love he once had for her, he keep that promise.

1988 - Jackie has a miscarriage and goes to the doctor, she finds out that she has placenta previa and can die if she has a child, her and Steven talk and realise that they don’t want children right away, and when they do, they would be more than happy to consider adoption.

1989 - Jackie goes to Berlin as the Berlin Wall falls and gets job opportunities, she Denies them and has a fight with Steven, she tells him that she loves her career and for a long time she thought it would be the most important thing in the world to her, it was why she didn’t move to New York with John, but now her marriage is more important than her career, but \if she gets a new job offer that is good but bad for his ego (better paying than his) she would take it. But their marriage comes first. He reminds her that she can put herself first, because he would blindly follow her where her career would lead her.  
Donna, Eric Micheal and Brooke watch her on the news.

1990 - Red Forman has a heart attack and the entire point place gang returns, Hyde and Jackie were there when it happened and they stay by Kitty’s side till the Forman-Pinciotti’s get there, then they slip away without being noticed. When all is over, Kitty sends them a basket of muffins and they send back a record signed by Tom Jones.

1991 - Fez meets Naina an Indian-American doctor in Milwaukee, they bond and 6 months in, he asks her to marry him, she says yes and her family disowns her for marrying a foreigner. Fez gives her support and she is sure that she is making the right decision. Hyde and Jackie move into a new penthouse apartment and both their wedding cards are returned to sender. The same day Fez marries Naina, John marries a girl named Maxine and Jackie and Hyde are invited, they go, John has no hard feelings and puts Jackie's hat in the ring for a super prestigious job.

1992 - Micheal Kelso Jr. is born.

1993 - Jackie gets promoted. They get invited to the reunion, Jackie refuses to go, she has a story in point place about the old factory Red used to work for. She tells Steven she is pregnant at the reunion but never makes it inside, instead she goes back to the hotel, gets bored and heads to the water tower. The gang see Hyde at the reunion and are shocked. They see his ring, he says it isn’t their business. Eric and Hyde fight, and he tells them all that he was there when Red had his heart attack, they forgive and forget and decide to go to the water tower one last time. Donna is pregnant again. As they are leaving, Kelso tells Hyde that since he is married he should know that Jackie lives in Chicago and he met her and she too is married but he promised her not to tell anyone. Hyde calls him stupid and he doesn’t question it. When they reach the top of the water tower, Jackie is there. Mini confrontation, she says it was nice to see them all, Hyde winks at her and Micheal sees, no longer the king, he smiles. Donna tells her she loved her in Berlin, Jackie is touched and begins to cry, they all head to the Forman’s and discuss all that has been going in their lives. Micheal brags that he figured out Hyde and Jackie were married. Jackie gives them their telephone number and address. Its a start.

1994 - Jackie has her daughter, Hyde and her decided to adopt another child, a son. He is black. WB and Angie are excited to teach him to be black. Donna and Eric have another son and Hyde threatens him to not make moves on his daughter. The threat fails.

1995 - After 10 years of marriage and 17 years of running, Hyde and Jackie return to Point Place to renew their vows, Micheal walks her down the aisle and Betsy Jackie Kelso leads an army of kids who are ring bearers. This wedding is their last big blowout in Point Place and the Midwest as Jackie and Hyde move to Washington DC (Elkridge, Maryland).

AND THEY ALL LIVED NORMALLY EVER AFTER


End file.
